The committee is appointed to stimulate and develop research on relationships between work and personality during the mid-life period. One intention is to serve as a center for exchange of information among the increasing numbers of social scientists working in the area. Accordingly the committee is developing contacts with interested scholars both in the United States and in other countries and establishing liaison with significant institutional projects in its area. In the year ahead, the committee will consider commissioning cross- national comparative reviews of its area of interest, and will initiate new study groups or seminars on such topics as definitional questions in types of careers, career patterns, and measurement of career trajectories; individual differences in hormonal changes in mid-life males; definitional issues of work versus nonwork in terms of common sets of variables; and a review of relevant archival material from surveys and other research at the Institute for Social Research, the University of Michigan.